


Cute Coffee Shop AU No 8374

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur has become a regular at Merlin's coffee shop. Until one day, he just stops coming in. Merlin is worried as he secretly has a crush on the gorgeous customer.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 225
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2019





	Cute Coffee Shop AU No 8374

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eisbaerfussel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/gifts).



> For Eisbaerfussel
> 
> Thanks to everyone involved in this. My trusty beta, the mods (especially for your patience with me this year), everyone who encouraged me to go for it again. 
> 
> I loved all your prompts, Fussel, but this one spoke most to me. Thanks for the title ;) Hope you think it really is a cute coffee shop AU.   
> Have a wonderful Christmas and a happy and healthy new year!

"Aaah, my favourite customers." Merlin set down a tray with his newly invented holiday drink on the table. 

"We...we haven't ordered anything yet." Arthur looked at him and Merlin couldn't help the slight blush appearing on his cheeks. 

"As my favourite customers," Merlin repeated, "you will be the first ones to try the new spectacular winter 2019 coffee." He beamed widely at the assembled entourage in the little corner booth, their favourite table in the entire shop. 

Leon eyed the drink. "That looks like a lot of sugar and cream."

Morgana leaned into him. "Don't worry about getting fat, I'll love you anyways."

They laughed and Percy reached for the mugs. "That's settled then. We don't have to worry about being dumped anyways, so here, Arthur, try it."

When the tray was empty, Merlin nodded. "Enjoy. And let me know what you think. If it falls through, it'll never make it onto the menu." 

He had meant to spend a few more moments at the table just to see Arthur's reaction to his creation, but that might have looked weird and stalkerish, so he took the tray and went back to the bar. 

"Tell him." Gwen wiped the counter down when the last customer in line picked up his drink. 

"What?" Merlin's ears felt like they were on fire, but he pretended not to know what Gwen was on about. 

She groaned. "You like him. Tell him."

"Err...no, I can't. He's a customer. If I drive him away, we'll lose business. Can't do that." Throwing looks at the group of friends, Merlin sighed. He had a crush on the blond ever since he first stepped into this place in February. 

It was a hectic morning, dark, rainy, everyone was irritated and annoyed. People had had enough of winter and wanted spring to finally show up and the nasty weather got on everyone's nerves. Merlin usually wasn't affected by the weather. He was in a good mood if it rained or the sun was up in the sky, it didn't matter. But even he was starting to get a bit grumpy. And then _he_ walked into the place. All fine leather jacket and fitting designer jeans. And a very angry look on his face. 

Merlin's world had stood still for a split second before he asked him for his order with the brightest smile on his face and he didn't even have to put an effort into that. That he asked for the gorgeous customer's name, even though they usually just yelled out the completed order for the 'for here' custormers was the boldest thing Merlin had done in a while. 

He had to take a lot of teasing from Gwen and Gwaine which he countered with 'Oh, he was a one-timer, he will not come back, look at his clothes, he's way too posh for our little place.' 

But Arthur had come back. He had not only quickly turned into a regular, he also brought his friends along. It didn't take long for Merlin to know Leon, Morgana and Percy and their coffee orders and they had found the little booth and made it theirs. They met for a coffee in the morning, came in around lunch time and sometimes recounted their day in that corner until Merlin was about to close. 

It was fascinating how much you learned about regulars. Merlin not only knew their orders by heart, he had found out that Morgana was Arthur's sister and that she was dating Leon and they were rather serious. They all were actually too posh for this little place, except maybe for Percy, who didn't say much, so Merlin didn't really know. 

Gwaine had started to flirt with the tall man lately and Merlin had a close eye on that. Gwaine was always flirting with everyone, but not everyone liked it. It seemed that Percy didn't mind at least, so as long as Gwaine didn't come on too strong, Merlin would let it go. It was okay to flirt with customers to get them to buy more coffee or another slice of bakewell to go with it, it was not alright to hit on them. And that rule didn't only apply to Gwaine. 

"Merlin." 

Merlin blinked. "Hm?"

"Latte, grande, one shot of caramel, to go." Gwen looked as if she had repeated that before. 

"Oh. Sorry. Coming right up."

+++

"So," Merlin set down the tray with their usual orders on the table. "I need your honest verdicts, how did you like the new creation?"

Leon made a face. "Sorry, Merlin. Not really my thing. It was just too sweet for me."

Merlin nodded. "Fair enough." He looked at Morgana.

"Don't listen to him. It's heavenly. I would have wished for a little bit more cinnamon, but it was perfect. A sin!" She rubbed her belly. 

Beaming, Merlin turned to Percy. 

"I'd call it 'Another hour at the gym'." Percy made a face. "But so worth it. I'd have it again."

"What's your opinion on the cinnamon?" 

Percy shook his head. "Wouldn't change a thing. You, Arthur?"

Arthur blinked. "Huh? Oh, the drink." Was that a slight blush on Arthur's face when he looked at Merlin? "I liked it. I'm with Percy on the calorie intake, but yes, I'd order that. Morgana's right, it's a sin, but one so worth commiting."

The next day, they all laughed when they found 'Winter Sin' added to the menu.

+++

From that day on, Arthur came in around three in the afternoon and ordered a Winter Sin to go. 

"It's quite busy today." He mentioned as he waited for his drink. 

"Christmas markets have started all over town and people come in to warm up before they throw themselves into shopping for presents again." Merlin smiled. It was rare that he got to talk to Arthur alone. Not that this small-talk could be considered a conversation, but it was still nice not having the others chime in and he had Arthur all to himself. 

"Why don't they do it online?" Arthur seemed honestly surprised at the concept of going out to buy something. "It's so much easier."

"Sometimes, it's nice to just wander around with someone you like and find things you didn't even know you were looking for." Merlin added the hot milk carefully. 

As he put some chocolate sprinkles on top of the cream and put the high lid on the mug, their fingers touched when he shoved it over the counter. Merlin couldn't help the blush on his face. 

"Who are you wandering around with?" Arthur didn't pay attention to the drink, he looked at Merlin. 

Merlin shrugged and laughed. "I don't have time for that. I have to sell Winter Sins to my favourite customers."

Arthur looked for a moment longer, then took his drink, nodded a good-bye and left. 

"Merlin Emrys, you're officially an idiot." Gwaine brought in a tray of muffins. 

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't even recognize a flirt if it nipped you in the butt."

"A flirt?"

"Fuck, Merlin, he was flirting with you!"

Merlin shook his head. "He was not. He was just making small-talk."

Gwaine groaned. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath. 

From that day on, Merlin paid close attention to what Arthur was saying - not that he didn't do that anyway - but could never find anything flirty in it. 

+++

They started decorating for Christmas and Merlin was up on a ladder to hang a garland around the window. 

"Hi."

He peeked down. "Oh, hi Arthur! On your own today?"

Arthur, who held a paper cup, nodded. "Everyone is busy with Christmas preparations."

"And you aren't?" Merlin stretched a bit more. "Could you hand me the stapler, please?"

Arthur did as asked. "No, I'm..." He shrugged. "I don't have much to prepare."

"You have people to do it for you?" Merlin stapled the garland to the window frame and leaned back. It didn't look half bad. 

"No, I'm not big on Christmas."

Merlin blinked. How could anyone be 'not big on Christmas'? It was a wonderful time of year and even though they wouldn't get snow and it was probably still too warm to feel wintery, it was nice to look at the lights and the decorations and to be with friends. 

"So you're not doing anything for the holidays?" Merlin climbed off the ladder to carry it a few steps over, so he could reach the other window. 

"Just relax. Catch up on Netflix and such." Arthur shrugged. 

"Relaxing is not the worst you can do." Merlin laughed. This was the longest conversation he'd ever had with Arthur and he knew that his cheeks and ears were bright red and it had nothing to do with climbing a ladder and putting up decorations. 

"What are you going to do?"

Merlin stopped and looked down. "The shop will be open."

"So you're working? On Christmas? Are there really so many people coming?"

Stapling more garland to the next window, Merlin shook his head. "It's not so much that we really have business. We have it open for those who don't know where to go. Especially members of the LGTB community whose families have decided to be..." He grunted with the effort of stretching and then stapling. "Arseholes."

"You mean...?"

Merlin was finally content with his decoration and climbed down. "Yes, I mean those people who throw their kids out or don't want to see them on Christmas. We have the shop open, they can spend some time here, we'll have a tree and there'll be presents and singing."

"That's...that's pretty neat." Arthur's mobile went off and he threw Merlin an apologetic look when he answered it. 

While Arthur was on the phone, Merlin made him a new coffee as he hadn't even sipped his as they had been talking. 

"Sorry," Arthur shrugged. "Have to go. They need me at the office."

"Here, fresh drink on the house. Yours must have gotten cold by now."

"That's...thank you."

Merlin looked after Arthur long after he had turned the corner and was out of sight. 

+++

"What's with the long face?" Gwaine nudged Merlin when he passed him behind the counter. 

"Nothing." Merlin didn't feel too good. 

"Are you coming down with something?" Gwen sorted cups into the shelf and threw him a concerned look.

Gwaine chuckled. "A severe case of love-sickness, I suppose."

"What?" Merlin tried to frown, but his answer had come too slow and was lame. "I am not!"

"Yes, you are, sweetie." Gwen pinched his cheek. "Now go, open up, the first customers will be here soon and I'm sure Arthur will come in today."

But he didn't. This was the third day that Arthur hadn't shown up. The others still came, but nobody had mentioned Arthur. What was wrong? Had he said something that made him stay away? He recounted their conversation over and over in his head, but couldn't find anything that would have been offensive. Was it because of them hosting Christmas for people who had nowhere to go? That couldn't be! Arthur wasn't one of those homophobe arses, was he? But then he wouldn't hang with Percy, who had talked about former boyfriends before, so that couldn't be the reason. And he hadn't seemed uncomfortable when they decorated the shop for Pride. The longer the day went, the more worried Merlin became. Was Arthur sick? Had he had an accident? Merlin swallowed hard. 

"Four Winter Sins to go." Gwaine yelled from the till, a bit louder than was necessary. 

Merlin didn't have much time to think as it was a busy day and that was good. He had images of Arthur murdered in a dark alley or his body smashed in a horrible car accident in his mind as it was. 

In the evening, Morgana and Leon came in and ordered their usual drinks. 

"Go on, ask them." Gwen motioned towards them with her head. 

"I can't. It's none of my business."

Gwen groaned and rolled her eyes. "If you don't, I will."

"Don't!"

But it was too late. Gwen had snatched the tray with their drinks and wandered over. Merlin's ears started to heat up already. 

"Here you go, Morgana. And that's yours, Leon." Gwen beamed. "Hey, where's the rest of the entourage? Did the boys have better things to do?"

Leon grinned. "Percy actually has a date. Ouch!" He reached for his shin where Morgana had kicked him under the table. 

"And Arthur is an idiot." She smiled at Gwen. "You look lovely today, Gwen. Are these earrings new?"

Merlin was glad that Morgana diverted the topic. Of course he would have loved to hear what Arthur was up to, but at least it didn't seem as if Arthur was Percy's date. He heard Gwen chat about the earrings that were an early Christmas present from her new boyfriend. At least one of them was happy. 

He wasn't religious, but he loved Christmas. Sometimes, he just felt very alone on those days. It was a couply time and people moved closer together, but he had nobody to snuggle up to. And that unhealthy crush on Arthur wouldn't take him anywhere either. 

+++

Morgana all but tossed her thermos mug across the counter. "The usual. Please. I'm late."

Merlin sprang into action. He had noticed that Morgana was missing from the usual breakfast coffee that day and grinned when he saw her rushing in. "Overslept?" He asked casually as he quickly made her drink. 

"That snooze button will be the death of me." She chuckled. "Oh, hey Gwen. Did you do something to your hair? Looks lovely!"

Gwen, who had just gotten new paper cups from the little storage room in the back, smiled. "Thank you." Then she shot Merlin a look. "At least _someone_ noticed."

"Don't expect a man to notice something like that, dear." Morgana swiped her card over the machine as Gwen rang her up and stuffed a ten pound bill into the huge ugly piggy bank they had written 'TIPS' on. "Unless he's gay, then there is a slight chance that they notice." She laughed and reached for her mug. "I wouldn't count on it, though. I know some gay blokes who are dense as bricks when it comes to something like that. Have a wonderful day, you lovely people!" She grabbed her thermos mug when Merlin shoved it over the counter and dashed out. 

Gwen looked after her and then burst out giggling before she turned to Merlin. "Is she right? Are there gay guys who are dense as bricks?"

"Pffffff." Merlin just made a sound and flipped the dish towel with a very loose wrist, which set off Gwen even more.

+++

"Should we hand out flyers, too? Or put them on the lamp posts in the area?" Gwaine had just put up the poster he designed that told people that this was the place to go if you weren't welcome in your family. 

"The little paper rainbow flags just arrived." Gwen brought in a package.

"Don't we still have enough from last year?"

"Remember the leak in the storage room?"

"Oh, true." The flags had fallen victim to a few broken roof tiles and a heavy storm. Luckily, nothing of more importance had been destroyed that night. "Want to put them up?"

"Sure. Come on, Gwaine, help me."

"Flyers?" Gwaine echoed.

"I don't think we need them. It's a word-of-mouth thing. I'll go and start wrapping the presents." 

Merlin gave them a smile. He had the best co-workers ever. They were always there and if one of them called in sick, he knew for sure that they were sick and not just wanting a day off. He tried to give them a bonus whenever the business allowed and he didn't mind when they took left-overs home. It was better than tossing them out. 

Gwen had quite the talent for inventing new drinks and Gwaine was the best baker they could wish for. They were like a little family. A sometimes dysfunctional one, but a family nevertheless. 

Even though he was still sad that Arthur hadn't returned, Merlin smiled when he saw what they had collected to give out as presents. Aside from a flyer with important phone numbers where young LGBT people could find help, the usual pens and other promotion material they got from the businesses around, Gwen had made little things from polymer clay that were either a little rainbow keychain or a little pendant that said 'you are loved' on the back. She was good when it came to being creative. Of course, everyone got a coupon for a free drink as well. It wasn't much, but if it made one person feel less alone, then it was worth it. 

He had no idea how many people would show up. They had done this last year for the first time and the shop had been rather empty with the two girls, three boys and the homeless man who sometimes showed up. Maybe, word had gotten out and more people would come this year. 

"Wow, this looks nice!" Morgana, who had just entered, looked around. "Too bad that we have other engagements."

"You're always welcome, you know that." Merlin smiled bravely. He really wanted to know how Arthur was. In the past days, he had come to the conclusion that his sister would barely be so cheery and come in three times a day if something had happened to him. So it must have been him. Which was almost worse. 

They exchanged pleasantries and well-wishes for the holidays and soon, it was time to lock up. 

"Hey, want to grab a mulled wine at the Christmas market?" Gwaine hung his apron up and rearranged the scrunchie in his hair. 

Merlin didn't feel like going. He wanted to go to his little apartment upstairs, hole up and probably watch some kitschy movie that made him cry. Then again, he could cry any other night over a stupid film, so when Gwen agreed, he nodded. "Alright, but just one! I can't be hungover tomorrow!"

Gwaine nodded. "Of course, just one."

+++

Of course, it hadn't only been one mulled wine and Merlin laughed and giggled with his friends as they tried some weird food and went to look at all the wares in the booths. He knew he didn't do this often enough. He had to keep the coffee shop running and the long hours took their toll on his social life. He just didn't have time to go out and would rather look over the books on a Saturday night instead of spending time with friends or meeting someone new. So he enjoyed this to the fullest and let Gwen pull him from booth to booth. 

It was getting late and Merlin knew he should have gone home at least an hour ago, but Gwaine was telling a story to a guy he'd just met and Gwen and him stood by and laughed, knowing exactly how much Gwaine liked exaggerations.

"Oh, look who's there!" Gwen beamed at him and then motioned into one direction with her head. 

When Merlin looked over, his breath hitched. Arthur! He hadn't seen him in weeks and there he was, looking a bit lost at the Christmas market. He looked so good and Merlin scolded his stupid little heart for acting up. Before he could decide what to do, Gwen had already shouted out. 

"Arthur! Arthur!"

An unsure look on his face, Arthur slowly made his way over. "Hi."

"What are you doing here? Are you all by yourself?" Gwen babbled a bit more than usually, probably because she was on her third mulled wine already. 

Arthur shrugged and barely looked at Merlin. "Yeah...thought I'd try this out, but..."

"But?"

"It's weird when you're on your own." Arthur shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. 

"You're not on your own anymore, mate." Gwaine just returned from getting more mulled wine and held out a mug to Arthur.

"Are you sure? I don't want to interfere."

Gwen nudged Merlin and gave him a stern look. 

"Yes, of course. The more the merrier." Merlin blushed and heard Gwen groan. 

+++

After an initial awkward conversation, it started to feel as if Arthur was part of their group. He joked with Gwaine and his new accquaintance and complimented Gwen and paid for the next round of mulled wines. 

Merlin didn't know what to say. He loved that Arthur was there. He had missed him more than he wanted to admit. Which was stupid, he knew, Arthur was a customer. Or rather an ex-customer. It was still rather nice that he spent his time with them. 

Gwen made a noise and finished her mug. "Gotta run or I'll miss my last bus. Love you guys, have a great evening. And Merlin? Talk to him!"

Merlin blushed again and stomped from one foot to the other. Gwaine was in a vivid converstaion with his new friend, so it was just Arthur and him now.

"Would you...would you like to walk around a bit? Look at things? Or just...move to stay warm?" Arthur looked at him and Merlin nodded.

They looked at a few booths and Merlin felt Arthur throwing him looks. 

"What did she mean?"

"Hm?" Merlin busied himself looking at hand-knitted socks. 

"Gwen. What did she mean when she said 'talk to him'?" Arthur looked in the other direction.

"Oh, you know Gwen..." No, this was stupid. Yes, it was awkward, but maybe he should get it out of his system. "I...I just wondered where you'd been? You stopped coming in and I thought...was it something I said? Or did you find a place with better coffee?"

Arthur didn't say anything for a long moment before he took a deep breath. "No."

"No?"

"No, I haven't found a place with better coffee. I tried, but it's just not the same."

If Merlin didn't wait so anxiously for an explanation, he would have beamed widely at the compliment. 

"It's just..." Arthur scratched the back of his neck. "It became too hard to come in."

Blinking, Merlin tried to understand. "Too hard to come in?"

"Yes." Arthur looked him in the eye. "I tried to get your attention for a while, but you never reacted or brushed me off, so I thought you weren't interested and I had to go somewhere else. I couldn't take it anymore."

"You..." Merlin stared open-mouthed. 

"Do you really think I live off coffee? I came in to see you. And then the others started making fun of me and came along to see who I was talking about. And then...we kind of stayed. But...I do understand that you're not interested and it's alright. Just...don't expect me to come in three times a day for something I can't get." Arthur looked as if he wanted to say something else, but then closed his mouth and looked lost again. 

"That's...wow." Merlin didn't know what to say. There were so many things swirling in his head and none came out of his mouth. He couldn't help the wide smile on his face, though.

"It's not very nice to laugh at me now, you know?" Arthur shuffled his feet.

"I'm not laughing at you."

"You're not?"

"No. I'm probably laughing at myself for being so stupid. But not at you, never at you. I...I'm sorry I misinterpreted a few things. I...I thought you were not interested. How could you be? All posh and dressed up and me being the little owner of a tiny coffee shop..." Merlin shrugged. He wanted to laugh out loud in joy. Arthur wanted to get to know him better! "I thought you were just being polite when we talked."

Arthur huffed out a chuckle. "It was so difficult to get you on your own and...I'm not good at flirting, am I?"

Merlin laughed. "Neither am I?"

"So how about...we go have some food and talk to get to know each other a bit better? Without having to flirt badly before?"

"Guess, we've done a lot of bad flirting in the past months." 

+++

Merlin looked over to Arthur and beamed. This Christmas at the coffee shop was a success. There had been a few people waiting when they opened the shop and once in a while, someone came in shyly. 

Arthur had no clue of how to make the different drinks, but he had donned one of the red aprons and did his best to put muffins and cookies on plates and kept an eye on people's mugs, so they were always filled. 

The night of the Christmas market, they had gone to a cozy pub and talked until the staff asked them to leave as they needed to close up. Not wanting to part, they wandered around the city for a while until they both were cold. They only said good-night when they found some mistletoe decoration in front of a shop that they could kiss under. 

The next morning, Arthur had shown up at the coffee shop again with his usual order and a dinner invitation. They had actually spent their entire spare time in the week leading up to Christmas together and for the first time in forever, Merlin was looking forward to the holidays. 

Now he beamed over proudly when he saw how Arthur talked to a teenager who had just come in. How ridiculous had it been to think that Arthur wouldn't come here anymore because he was homophobic. He had grown up with a homophobe father which made him reluctant to just out himself. He didn't seem to have an issue with it when he was here at the coffee shop. 

Gwen and her new boyfriend had come over to help and Gwaine had made special gingerbread-brownies. The place was somewhere between festive and buzzing and it smelled wonderfully. 

After the little presents were given out, some tears were dried and someone had started to sing Carols, Merlin leaned against the counter and smiled. Life was good.


End file.
